Candy Kisses
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: A late Hallween fic. Starts out chibi Jyou and Mimi. Mimi's lost her candy. Part two, Mimi's lost her boyfreind. Part three, more candy, more kissing. (Obviously Jyoumi) Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Random Lunatic Random Lunatic 2 402 2001-11-05T00:57:00Z 2001-11-05T00:57:00Z 4 1086 6194 CCC 51 12 7606 9.3821 0 0 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Happy Halloween! By the way, Mimi is four, Jyou is six! You figure out the age in parts 2 and 3! 

Warning! Extreme fluff!

                Mimi Tachikawa loved Halloween. It was a magical day to her. A day when bad things, witches and ghosts, even devils, were okay. It was the one day when she didn't want to be a princess. 

But her mother wouldn't hear of it. So like it or not, Princess Mimi went trick or treating.

Jyou Kido walked out of his apartment, holding tightly to his brothers hand. He didn't understand why his brothers liked today. Halloween wasn't fun. It was just scary.

            But they liked it. Shin for the candy, Shuu for scaring people. Shuu was wearing a very scary monster costume. When Jyou first saw his brother wearing it, he burst into tears and ran away.

            Shin was dressed less scary. He was dressed like a doctor. Dad's idea.

            Jyou had not wanted to dress up. He didn't want to go out. He wanted to hide under his bed all night until this bad day went away. But his parents said he really ought to go out, and have fun.

            So Jyou Kido was a vampire.

            "Trick or Treat!" Mimi yelled, gleefully collecting her candy. 

            "Oh!" The lady giving out candy smiled wide. "Don't you look darling!"

            Mimi did not know how to respond. So she just smiled politely and held out her bag. Candy went in, and she scampered on.

            The harvest moon hung in the sky. Perfect for Halloween. It added to the magic. And it added to Jyou's fear. This was not the moon he watched at night, watching it change each time. He loved the moon. But now it had turned bad, like everything else. His brother was a monster. His mother was parading around in a cat suit.

            Jyou hadn't asked on person for candy yet. Shin walked over to him. "Can I see what you've got?"

            Jyou held out his bag. "Nothing."

            "_Nothing_?" Shin stared at him. "Go up to people and say trick or treat already!"

            Jyou shook his head. "No. I wanna go home."

            Shin grabbed his brothers hand, and walked over to a lady giving out candy. "Trick or Treat!" Shin got candy. He nudged Jyou signaling for him to do it to. Jyou timidly held out his bag. "T-trick or…Tre…Treat…"

            The lady smiled, and gave him three Kit Kats and some gum.

            "Ari…arigato." Jyou said quickly, and ran off.

            Shin had him collect a lot of candy. Soon they'd be going in, and going door to door.

            "Why do I have to do this?" Jyou whimpered.

            "Mom said." Shin said, getting some candy for himself. "It's not my fault."

            Mimi was wondering if she should go door to door soon or not. Her mother was watching her from the top of the hill. Mimi hoped one of her mom's friends would come so she wouldn't be so alone up there.

            She hoped one of _her _friends would show up, so she wouldn't be so alone down here. Unfortunately her best friend Sora, was at home. She was going to go as a burst of flames, but she got sick.

            Mimi had promised to bring her some of her candy.

            The moon was beautiful tonight. So…scary, so haunting, so…perfect.

            Her mother walked down. "Mimi?" 

            "Yeah Mama?" Mimi said, smiling, still staring at the moon.

            "We have to go soon."

            "We're not going door to door?"

            "No…sorry. I just remembered I have to go to work. Normally I'd leave you with Lynne, but she has to look after Sora. So you're coming with me."

            Mimi pouted. Oh well, she plenty of candy now. She reached for her bag, and…it wasn't there! All her candy…gone…

            Mimi Tachikawa, burst into tears.

            Jyou had collected a decent amount of candy by now. The bag was getting heavy.

            He wasn't as scared now. He was getting used to it. 

            He looked around. There was a girl running around in the distance, crying. She was coming closer.

            "Hey." Jyou said. "Why are you crying?"

            The little girl, who was Mimi Tachikawa, tried to stop crying enough to talk. "I…I c-c-can't f-find my…my candy!" She sobbed more.

            "Um…did you look all over for it?"

            "I wouldn't know if it was mine. I might be taking someone else's candy." Mimi wiped some tears away.

            "Your right…well, you can always get more."

            "I have to leave now…" 

            "You could have some of my candy." Jyou held out his bag.

            Mimi clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

            Jyou nodded.

            "But we don't even know each other."

            "That doesn't matter." 

            Jyou had two plastic bags, one inside the other, in case it broke. He took the empty one, and started dividing the candy.

            It was about half and half now. Jyou picked up a big package of M&M's. M&M's were his absolute favorite kind of candy. But he put it in the bag set aside for Mimi.

            He handed her the bag. "Here…um…what's your name?"

            "Mimi." Mimi said smiling. "Whats you name?"  
            "Jyou."

            Mimi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Jyou."

            Jyou looked down at the floor. "Um…" He stammered. "I…"

            He had not been expecting that. But he _did _like that kiss

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 years later…

            The day was relatively boring so far. Jyou Kido didn't mind boring. He complained about the boringness of his life, sure, but it was better this way, really. Not boring didn't mean good things. His cousin Hima had an exiting life, mostly consisting of visits to the hospital.

            Maybe he'd run into Mimi. That would liven up the day.

            Mimi Tachikawa was in tears. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her, in a very mean way. He said she was the scum of the earth and he never wanted to see her again. Of course, the sentence was sprinkled with curse words.

            And she had really loved this guy. She had never loved anyone more. Except…one person…

            She walked out of the building, crying still. Why did these things happen all the time? Why is it no one wanted to stay with her? It seemed, once they got to know her, they broke it off. And that was the worst. No one like _her_. Just the surface. She was like a frozen pond. People love to skate on the ice, but no one wanted to skate once it's thawed.

            Someone was walked a few paces in front of her. It was Jyou. He obviously didn't see her.

            He could comfort her. He could make it better.

            Jyou looked behind him. Mimi was there, crying. He stopped walking, and waited for her. "Whats wrong?"

            "Yukito broke up with me." She sobbed.

            Jyou hugged her. "I'm sorry…was he nice about it, at least?"

            "No. He was a jerk."

            Mimi really looked cute when she was sad. Of course, that cuteness was better not there, but she _did_. 

            Especially since, she was even cuter when she was happy.

            Mimi smiled. A sad smile, but a smile anyway. She knew Jyou was willing to skate on the water. She'd always known he liked her. And she liked him to, but she couldn't go for it. She could never go for someone she cared about as much as she cared about him. It could ruin so much.

            Jyou was still hugging Mimi. Most people would've stopped by now, but he didn't. Jyou usually didn't hug anyone, but it felt so good to hug her. How he wanted to kiss her. She looked beautiful. And it wasn't just that. She wasn't just pretty, she was _Mimi_. He knew his life was worthless without her.

            But they were _friends._ Not lovers. And how could he kiss her, after her boyfriend had just dumped her? He could never replace Yukito. Yukito was perfect. Everything he wasn't. 

            Why wouldn't he kiss her? Mimi wanted him to. Couldn't he sense that? And she _knew _he wanted to. She'd always known that.

            Maybe she had to make the first move. She leaned in, and they kissed.

            Jyou nearly died. He was _kissing _Mimi Tachikawa.

            They parted. "I love you." Mimi whispered.

            "I love you to." Jyou fell in love with her a thousand times before they went home.

            Mimi fell in love a thousand and one times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One Year Later

            It was a rainy Monday morning. School was closed for a board meeting. Mimi had spent the morning in a candy shop. She had a plastic bag filled with candy. 

            She was home now, sauntering towards the phone. She punched in the number she knew by heart. You can't help but memorize your boyfriends number.

            Jyou picked up. "Hi Mimi." Mimi smiled. He knew it was her.

            "Hi. Could you come over? I have a surprise."

            "Yeah, sure."

            Jyou walked over to Mimi's house. What was this about?

            Mimi opened the door, and threw herself into Jyou's arms. They kissed briefly, but Mimi pulled away. "Come in." She said, pulling him into the living room. She picked up the plastic bag, and handed it to Jyou. 

            Jyou looked in the bag, confused. But he started to remember. 

            _Halloween_.

            He smiled. "What made you think of this?"

            "It's our one year anniversary. And I was thinking about when we first met."

            "This is really sweet."

            "Look at the candy." Mimi pointed to the bag. 

            Jyou looked inside the bag. A lot of the candy was chocolate kisses. And there was a huge bag of M&M's. 

            Mimi put her hands up, phony meditation style. "The candy tells all."

            Jyou laughed, and they kissed, longer this time.

            Life was worth living now.


End file.
